


The girl in black, the boy in red

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, dear lord help adriens weak heart, halloween fic, just fluff rly, post-reveal, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrien doesn't have a halloween costume and Marinette is overprepared for her's, she helps him out and earns some kisses in return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was drunk at a party just now so honestly hope this is ok (rly unbeta'd so prayin this isnt too shotty)

“You don’t have a costume?” Marinette looked up from her homework at Adrien seated across the table.

“We’re a bit old to be trick-or-treating, don’t you think?” Adrien laughed but he saw the incredulous look on Marinette’s face and knew he would not be getting off so easily.

“Not trick-or-treating, the class costume party!” Marinette whined, “you heard Madame, no costume, no entry!”

“It’s just a bunch of candy in a classroom,” Adrien replied, however he knew his reasoning was weak. Marinette nodded at him, hearing the remorse through his excuse. His father had advised Adrien against buying a costume, “besides the party is tomorrow, what can I produce now?”

Marinette shook her head, clicking her tongue at him, “Adrien Agreste, you come into the home of a fashion designer and you question what can be done.”

A bubble of laughter escaped Adrien’s lips, “Then Mari, why don’t you tell me, what can be done?”

Marinette lifted herself, and walked around to Adrien, circling him with a questioning look in her eye, “Hm, well let’s think about the things you could pull off.”

He stood in compliance as she continued to exaggeratedly circle him, he could tell she was fighting a smile on her lips, “I am a model after all,” he retorted.

That broke her facade as she paused to giggle, “You’re quite confident! Then what would you like to dress up as?”

Adrien shrugged, “Honestly I have no idea. I’ve never really done this before.”

Marinette hummed, “What do you like then? Is there anyone that you really enjoy watching or reading about?”

WIthout thinking Adrien spat out, “Ladybug.” It didn’t occur to him the nature of the question until Marinette looked at him with eyes wide.

He was about to take it back but the warm smile that spread across Marinette’s lips stopped him short.

“Is that too hard?” Adrien asked, observing every inch of her face.

“Well,” she walked back to her side of the table, pulling out her sketchbook as she sat down, “I can’t put together a skin-tight suit by tomorrow, but I can make something lowkey for you by tomorrow morning.”  
Adrien sat back down and watched her hands flip through the slightly worn pages, “That would be amazing, thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet, I doubt it’ll be anything spectacular.” She shot him a quick look across the table

Adrien smiled deviously, “Whatever you give me is guaranteed to be miraculous.”

Marinette groaned, but he saw the smile on her face and he just watched as she began jotting down her ideas.

 

By the end of the night, she had a red shirt with black dots and a similarly patterned yo-yo that was still drying from the fresh coats of paint. She was working on crafting clip-on earrings when Adrien’s phone went off.

“That’s my 30 minute warning. I need to go home soon.” He reluctantly spoke.

Marinette frustratingly put the wire and pliers down, “Ok, I give up, that’s all I have.”

“This is more than enough, Marinette. Honestly thank you.” Adrien held the shirt in his hands, thumbs rubbing circles on the lightly-stitched dots, “besides, I think the earrings might give you away.”

Marinette nodded, “You’re right. I’m glad you like it, however sloppy it is.”

Adrien shook his head, “You put this all together so quickly, I couldn’t have asked for more.” He smiled at her and he heard her breath shorten, “Thank you so much, really.”

Marinette just nodded as he stood to leave. “I’ll give you the yo-yo tomorrow in class. I don’t think it’s dry yet.”

“I can’t thank you enough.” Adrien paused before leaving Marinette’s room, “Wait, I didn’t even get to ask, what are you going as tomorrow?”

Marinette’s expression was still, unreadable, “You’ll see.” she smiled, “See you tomorrow, Adrien.”

Adrien nodded, “See you tomorrow, Mariette.”

 

Adrien felt a balloon of excitement in his chest the next morning when he put on the shirt Marinette made. He looked at himself in the mirror and couldn’t fight the smile that spread on his lips. He looked at himself up and down before pausing.

He wanted to do Marinette justice, especially as her Ladybug counterpart. He nodded to himself and began pulling the back of his hair into sloppy pigtails. He wondered how Marinette’s looked so neat and even everyday as he tried tying them.

They were sloppy pigtails, and he looked downright silly, but he was satisfied with his ladybug costume. He could only hope Marinette felt the same way.

When he got to school, he felt his heart burst with excitement as he saw the students in the courtyard all in costumes. There were very subtle costumes like a shirt that just said “BOO” to a set of students forming an entire horse. He felt like he fit in appropriately as he exited the car and headed to class.

Nino, dressed as a vampire, complimented Adrien, “I’m glad you were able to dress up, you look great!”

“Thanks, Marinette put it together for me last night.” Adrien said as he sat down.

“I’m guessing she didn’t do your pigtails for you, huh.”

Adrien smiled, touching the ends of his crooked pigtails, “No, she definitely would not have done such a terrible job.”

“You did your best, I can tell.”

Adrien was laughing at Nino’s mocking, until he saw Marinette walking into class. He almost choked as she walked passed him.

First, he noticed how good she looked with her hair down and the way it was ruffled and lightly curled made his heart pound. Next, he watched the way her collarbones move as she walked.

She had a black long sleeve shirt on, a wide (very wide) crew neck that showed off her collarbones and a black choker on her neck, a small golden bell dangling right above her skin. She had black jeans and leather knee high boots laced with leather strips on. Her black lipstick and cat eye makeup were well complimented to the mask and cat ears. He couldn't find words as she sat behind him, only staring and trying to catch his breath.

She caught his eye contact and gave a devious smile, “Good morning” a small blush was dusted on her cheeks but he didn't notice. He looked at her nails, painted black and sharpened into claws.

There were so many details, so many small details only his Lady could catch.

He snapped himself out of the trace he was in when he felt his mouth was dry from leaving it agape, “Hello, kitty cat.”

Marinette laughed but her blush deepened. She seemed as if she were about to reply when Alya launched herself at the girl.

“Marinette your Chat costume is SO CUTE, ugh your eyes are amazing.” The girls were gushing, Marinette throwing in compliments at Alya on her witch get-up.

Adrien couldn't focus for the rest of the day, he felt his mind drift to the girl behind him, and the class lectures only felt like a daze.

When the last class came by, the teacher plopped a bucket of candy on the front desk, “Happy Halloween guys! I’m going to play music but keep the noise to a low, there are other classes still going on, otherwise have fun!”

The class immediately settled into a comfortable bustle, the candy a hotspot for compliments and a low hum of laughter. Adrien hung on the peripheral with Nino before surveying the crowd. Marinette was nowhere to be found.

He blinked before heading into the hallway, his eyes scanning for her. He walked down before he was pulled around the corner.

Marinette backed into a wall and looked up at Adrien with a devious expression.

He smiled as he pinned her against the wall, as if he were the one who initiated the action, “You’re quite demanding today.”

Her teeth looked so white as she smiled, “It must be the mask,” her fingers hooked under the paper on her face, “I understand your devious side now.”

“Oh, I’m devious now, am I?” He leaned in and gave her a pointed look.

She fluttered her eyelids and he felt his facade falter slightly, “I want you to be,” she bit her lip strategically and he knew this. He knew she was teasing him and he still felt his brain short circuit.

He leaned in then, giving her a quick kiss before pulling back. Her hands reached up to his head and he smiled as she reached up to meet him halfway.

“Tease,” she breathed before giving him another kiss. He pushed into her, fingers slowly creeping across her scalp, running his fingers into her hair as he would if he were in her room sitting on her floor with her hands on his chest and the moonlight illuminating them both.

“You're one to talk,” he sighed as he felt her hands palm the back of his head. Suddenly he felt a tug as she immediately filled her hands with his hair. He felt for his pigtails and she gave him a sad smile, “You are so cute in pigtails but I love this too much.” She gave a ruffle of his messy hair as proof.

He laughed, “I love you too much.” he whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Her breathing became heavy as he brought his hand to her cheek, thumb rubbing circles under her eyes and over her cheekbones. Her eyes were observing him as she gave him a small smile “I love you too, Adrien.”

He kissed her while his mind was full of her, her voice raspy as she said his name. His lips devoured hers as he pulled her body close to his, feeling her arms wrap around him and knowing he never wanted this to end.


End file.
